


When he left

by Aceswriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluffy, Lovey Dovey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceswriting/pseuds/Aceswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy regrets letting Dean leave, and when he comes back, she makes sure he will never leave again. A series with lots of sexy times and fluffy times and violence and a little something for everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

When I saw Dean leave I felt like apart of me did too. Sure, when I said I had a past with Dean to Aiden, I kinda wanted to say, 'He's my boyfriend from Canada.' 

When the Impala's headlights disapeared I sat down beside Josephine again. "So..anything?" I asked. She looked at me skeptically. "Go rest."

I blinked. "What?" "Hun, you need to calm down for a minuet before you go face first into hunts again. Now go rest." I glared at her but nodded and retreated upstairs.

In a little room I'd like to call my own, I sat on the window cill, looking at the road. Like I'd see the lights of that all-too-familior-yet-alien Impala. I ended up falling asleep with my head against the glass.


	2. Two

I startled awake when Aiden shook my shoulder. "Hmm?" I yawned, stretching. My head wasn`t resting on glass, but on a pillow. "D-did you move me last night?" Aiden nodded. "Yeah, you..looked uncomfortable." I rubbed my eyes. "Uh, ok." I swung my legs off the bed. "Is there coffee?" I asked. Aiden nodded. Like a puppy, if he had a tail it`d be wagging. 

I trotted downstaires and stared at the door, where I had kissed Dean`s cheek, where he looked at me adoringly. Where he left me. I walked into the kitchen, where on the counter was my phone, charging. I took it off the charger cord and hoisted myself up on the counter, leaning on the side of the refrigerator. I scanned through my contacts, until I found Dean`s number.

Most girls would hesitate, like hell I did. I tapped his mobile number and held it to my ear. "Hey, this is Dean`s cell, if this is an emergency call my brother`s Sam`s cell," He listed a phone number which I scribbled down on a notepad on the refrigerator. "Or my other cells," He listed three more numbers and then hung up. "Ok.." I murmered to myself and started calling numbers. All of Dean`s numbers were useless, but then I called Sam`s. "Hello?" "Sam!" I nearly fell off the counter. "Krissy? Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, lemme talk to Dean."

Oh, God, I don`t have a reason to talk to him. I mean, I could just say I`m bored but he would tell me I`m wasting his time. "Uh, sure, why?" Think quick. "Um, I need information on a hunt." "You told us you wouldn`t go looking for it." "Yeah, well, I lie." I shot back. "What?" I heard in the background, then shuffling. "Kris?" I heard Dean say. "hey, Dean.." I said. "What do you mean your need information on a hunt? What hunt?" Damn, why`d I say that? "Um, poltergeist." I said.

Silence. "Your lying." Dean said. "What?" I hopped off the counter. "Why would I lie about a hunt?" "I don`t know, why are you lying?" "Uh.." I hung up. "You like him." i heard Josephine say. I scoffed. "What are we, in third grade? And he`s twice my age." I walked past her. "That ain`t stopping you." She called as I ran up the stairs and into my room. No, it wasn`t.


End file.
